Ruby Heart
"Ruby Heart" is a song by Gugudan SEMINA, and the second track in their first single album, SEMINA. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart 새빨갛게 빛나는 니 심장을 갖고 싶어 갖고 싶은 건 못 참아 난 (You know) 나는 벌써 머릿속에서 플랜을 세웠어 궁금하다면 Come here 살짝 Spoiler 내가 눈을 맞춰주면 맘이 활짝 열릴 걸 내가 찡긋 웃어주면 어쩔 줄 모를 걸 바로바로 그때 샥 니 마음에 들어가 뒤흔들어 놓을 거야 어때 내 계획이 Yeah 이미 너의 심장이 막 쿵쾅대고 있잖아 (I already know) 흐트러진 이 틈을 타 태연히 걸어들어가 Yeah 탐나는 루비색 심장을 Catch ya, catch ya 까만 Silk 주머니에 쏙 넣어 Good job, good job 콧노랠 Whee whee 시작했다 끝나기도 전에 벌써 벌써 Ending? 여유롭게 Smile Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart Yes you are mine oh Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart 이제 넌 내 거야 아주 각별히 각별히 내가 아껴줄게 걱정하지 마요 Babe Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 난 Oh 아무것도 모르는 척 새침하게 또각또각 당당히 걸어 나와 그래 좋아 좋아 마무리를 해볼까 내가 머리를 찰랑찰랑 대면 니 귓가에 종소리 딸랑딸랑 내가 윙크를 깜빡깜빡하면 너는 벌써 숨이 가빠 가빠 바로바로 그때 싹 흔적들을 지워 다 눈치 못 챌 거야 완전 감쪽같지? (Excellent) 이미 너의 눈빛이 날 애원하고 있잖아 (I already know) 내 맘대로 내 뜻대로 널 가지고 놀아볼까 Yeah 탐나는 루비색 심장을 Catch ya, catch ya 까만 Silk 주머니에 쏙 넣어 Good job, good job 콧노랠 Whee whee 시작했다 끝나기도 전에 벌써 벌써 Ending? 여유롭게 Smile Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart Yes you are mine oh Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart 이제 넌 내 거야 아주 각별히 각별히 내가 아껴줄게 걱정하지 마요 Babe Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart 잡을 수 있으면 날 한번 잡아볼래 Ha ha ha 나/세 아마 조금 어려울 거야 Oh ho woo 탐나는 루비색 심장을 Catch ya, catch ya 까만 Silk 주머니에 쏙 넣어 Good job, good job 콧노랠 Whee whee 시작했다 끝나기도 전에 벌써 벌써 Ending? 식은 죽 먹기지 Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart Yes you are mine oh Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart 이제 넌 내 거야 아주 각별히 각별히 내가 아껴줄게 걱정하지 마요 Babe Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart |-|Romanization= Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart saeppalgake binnaneun ni shimjangeul gatgo shipeo gatgo shipeun geon mot chama nan (You know) naneun beolsseo meorissogeseo peullaeneul seweosseo gunggeumhadamyeon Come here saljjak Spoiler naega nuneul matchweojumyeon mami hwaljjak yeollil kkeol naega jjinggeut useojumyeon eojjeol jul moreul kkeol barobaro geuttae shak ni maeume deureoga dwiheundeureo noeul kkeoya eottae nae gyehwegi Yeah imi neoye shimjangi mak kungkwangdaego itjana (I already know) heuteureojin i teumeul ta taeyeonhi georeodeureoga Yeah tamnaneun rubisaek shimjangeul Catch ya, catch ya kkaman Silk jumeonie ssok neoeo Good job, good job konnorael Whee whee shijakaetta kkeunnagido jeone beolsseo beolsseo Ending? yeoyuropge Smile Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart Yes you are mine oh Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart ije neon nae kkeoya aju gakbyeolhi gakbyeolhi naega akkyeojulkke geokjeonghaji mayo Babe Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart amu ildo eopseotteon geotcheoreom nan Oh amugeotto moreuneun cheok saechimhage ttogakttogak dangdanghi georeo nawa geurae joa joa mamurireul haebolka naega meorireul challangchallang daemyeon ni gwitgae jongsori ttallangttallang naega wingkeureul kkamppakkamppakamyeon neoneun beolsseo sumi gappa gappa barobaro geuttae ssak heunjeokdeureul jiweo da nunchi mot chael kkeoya wanjeon gamjjokkatji? (Excellent) imi neoye nunppichi nal aeweonhago itjana (I already know) nae mamdaero nae tteuttaero neol gajigo norabolkka Yeah tamnaneun rubisaek shimjangeul Catch ya, catch ya kkaman Silk jumeonie ssok neoeo Good job, good job konnorael Whee whee shijakaetta kkeunnagido jeone beolsseo beolsseo Ending? yeoyuropge Smile Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart Yes you are mine oh Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart ije neon nae kkeoya aju gakbyeolhi gakbyeolhi naega akkyeojulkke geokjeonghaji mayo Babe Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart jabeul su isseumyeon nal hanbeon jababollae Ha ha ha Na/Se ama jogeum eoryeoul kkeoya Oh ho woo tamnaneun rubisaek shimjangeul Catch ya, catch ya kkaman Silk jumeonie ssok neoeo Good job, good job konnorael Whee whee shijakaetta kkeunnagido jeone beolsseo beolsseo Ending? shigeun juk meokkiji Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart Yes you are mine oh Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart ije neon nae kkeoya aju gakbyeolhi gakbyeolhi naega akkyeojulkke geokjeonghaji mayo Babe Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart |-|English= Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart I want to have your brightly shining, red heart I have to have what I want (you know) I already made a plan in my head If you’re curious, come here, I’ll give you a spoiler If you meet eyes with me Your heart will open If I smile You won’t know what to do Right then I’ll enter your heart And I’ll shake things up How does my plan sound? Yeah Your heart’s Already pounding (I already know) I’m taking this chance And calmly enter Your ruby heart that I want Catch ya, catch ya I’ll put it in my black silk pocket Good job, good job I’m humming whee whee Aand before I’m done It’s already the ending? With a relaxed smile Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart Yes you are mine oh Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart Now you’re mine I’ll treat you special Don’t worry babe Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart As if nothing happened As if I don’t know anything I’ll confidently walk over Yes, I like this, let’s end this When I shake my hair You’ll hear a bell ringing in your ears When I wink at you Your breath will quicken Right then I’ll erase all traces You won’t notice Perfect, right? (Excellent) Your eyes are Already begging me (I already know) I’m gonna play with you However I want Your ruby heart that I want Catch ya, catch ya I’ll put it in my black silk pocket Good job, good job I’m humming whee whee And before I’m done It’s already the ending? With a relaxed smile Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart Yes you are mine oh Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart Now you’re mine I’ll treat you special Don’t worry babe Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart If you can catch me Try, ha ha ha It’ll be hard Oh ho woo Your ruby heart that I want Catch ya, catch ya I’ll put it in my black silk pocket Good job, good job I’m humming whee whee And before I’m done It’s already the ending? It’s like eating cooled porridge Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart Yes you are mine oh Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart Now you’re mine I’ll treat you special Don’t worry babe Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart Shuby-ruby-ruby-ruby heart Category:Songs